Krispin Manlalakbay
by tesuka- chan
Summary: (Tagalog version of Rurouni Kenshin) Normal lang ang pamumuhay sa tahanan ng Kamiya... ngunit hindi ito magtatagal. Pag-aalsa, 'di- kilalang tao, katorpehan at bakbakan! Ano na ang nangyayari? (babala: mga kabalbalan ang laman nito :P)


****

The first and probably the last english part in this story. :P – well, to explain things, this is a Filipino version of Rurouni Kenshin, hence the title, _Krispin Manlalakbay. _This is thoroughly written in the Tagalog language and I suppose I do this for my fellow Filipinos. I just thought it would be really interesting… and the idea just kept nagging me so I HAD to write it. I truly apologize for those who cannot understand the language, but this is just a trial thing for me. Well, I hope it won't be so bad… we'll see. ^_^ Enjoy! 

* * *

Mga paalala ng may akda _(author's notes)_: Kamusta, mga kababayan! Inumpisahan ko ito dahil nakakaaliw lang isipin kung ano ang ikalalabasan kung gagawing tagalog ang _Rurouni Kenshin. _Lahat ng narito ay isinaling- wika ko sa katumbas nilang salita, o kung hindi naman, sa pinakamalapit na may kahulugan. Kasama na rin dito ang kani- kanilang pangalan. Ngunit, ang kwento ay iba at ito'y mula sa aking pag-iisip. Sana naman masiyahan kayo dito! Salamat… mula sa kalalim-laliman ng aking puso! ^_^

p.s (pahabol- sulat): ah, hindi ko alam kung may nagsulat na ng ganito kaya kung mayroon man, hindi ko po kayo ginagaya. Naisip ko lang ito ng biglaan… at ito'y marahil din sa pag-aaral namin ng _El Filibusterismo _sa aming paaralan kaya ako'y nagkaroon ng ispirasyon. :p

mga pangalan: **Krispin Himura –** Kenshin Himura (**Manlilingo –** Battousai), **Karen Kamiya – **Kaoru Kamiya, **Simon Sagara – **Sanosuke Sagara, **Piyo Myogin – **Yahiko Myogin, **Maria Takani – **Megumi Takani. **Tina – **Tae. (inisip ko na pareho nalang ang apelyido nila dahil mukha namang Tagalog… pwede na rin! ^_^ Yung iba, ilalagay ko nalang kapag lalabas na sila kabanata.)

****

Hindi pag-angkin: Wala akong pagmamay-ari sa _Rurouni Kenshin_. Ginagamit ko lamang ang mga tauhan at ang tema nito para sa sarili kong layunin. WALA AKONG PERA KAYA HUWAG NA KAYONG MAG- AKSIYANG HAMUNIN AKO!!! *belat* 

****

Krispin Manlalakbay

Ni Tesuka- chan

Kabanata Isa

Lahat ay Mapayapa

"HOY BUMALIK KA DITO, BATANG PIYO!!!!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA!! HINDI MO AKO MAHAHABOL, PANGIT!"

Isa nanamang mapayapang umaga ang mayroon sa tahanan ng Kamiya. 

Nagbuntong- hininga at umiling na lamang si Krispin. Sanay na sanay na siya dito… ganito naman palagi ang nangyayari bawat araw. Alam naman niya na pagkaraos ng ilang sandali, matatapos na ang away-awayan at magkakaroon nanaman ng isa pang bukol si Piyo dahil sa kakulitan nito. Napangiti siya sa dito at bumalik sa paglalaba. 

"Ang kulit- kulit mo talaga, batang ka!" ang painis na sabi ni Karen, buhat- buhat ang batang si Piyo sa kanyang damit. "Pwes, dahil sa ginawa mo, lilinisin mo ang buong bahay, bakuran at pati banyo! Dapat makatapos ka sa araw na ito!" may malignong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. "At hindi ka rin tutulungan ni Krispin!"

Wala nang pag-asa si Piyo. Iniisip pa naman niyang hihingi siya ng tulong kay Krispin mamaya. Nakakainis talaga! "Ano! Eh ang laki- laki nitong bahay! Hindi ko matatapos ito sa isang araw mag-isa!" 

"Ah basta! Tatapusin mo iyan!" 

*POK*

Hinipo ni Piyo ang pangalawang bukol sa kanyang ulo. Naglagay lang naman siya ng isang daga sa kusina para hindi matuloy ang pagluluto ni Karen, ito na ang napala niya! Ganito lang ba ang pagsasalamat sa kanya sa pagliligtas ng buong mundo mula sa pagkaing may lason ni Karen? Kaawa- awa naman talaga siya. "Hmph! Wala talagang hustisya sa mundo…" ang bulong ni Piyo sa kanyang sarili.

"Ano? May sinabi ka ba? Umaangal ka ba?" 

Ang lakas naman ng pandinig nito. "Wala! Ibaba mo na nga ako, panget! Para makatapos ako!" 

*POK*

"Huh! Para yan sa pagsabi mong panget sa akin! Batang- bata ka pa, wala ka nang galang sa nakatatanda sa iyo!" Pinagpag niya ang kanyang mga kamay. "Aba! Anong hinihintay mo? Mag-umpisa ka na!" pagalit siyang umalis at iniwan ang kawawang Piyo sa sahig. 

"Gah! Ang panget talaga ng babaeng iyon!" itinaas ni Piyo ang kanyang noo. "AT HINDI AKO BATA!" sinigaw niya ito nang wala na sa kanyang paningin ang 'panget'. Ayaw na niyang magka- bukol. Sumasakit na ang kanyang ulo… hay, buhay nga naman. Pa-iling- iling siyang umalis at kumuha ng walis para makapag-umpisa na siya sa kanyang parusa. 

* * *

__

Bwisit talaga yang batang iyan! Hindi na ako makakapagluto dahil sa kanya! Iisipin ko nalang palagi ang nakakadiring dagang iyon… humph! At gusto ko pa namang ipagluto si Krispin! Suminghot si Karen. Pupunta nalang siya sa bayan at bibili nalang siya ng pagkain. Kung sa bagay, mayroon naman silang pera dahil nagkaroon nanaman siya ng isa pang estudyante. Tama! Iyon nalang ang gagawin niya! At magpapasama siya kay Krispin!

Siya ay lumiko sa gilid ng bahay kung saan nakita niyang malugod na naglalaba si Krispin. Napahinto siya ng sandali sa tabi ng puno at nanlambot ang kanyang looban. Tinitigan niya siya… ang kanyang mahaba at mapulang buhok, ang kanyang makisig na katawan, ang kanyang gwapo at maamong mukha. Mahal na mahal talaga niya si Krispin. Hindi lang niya masabi ito ng tuwiran dahil siya'y nahihiya. At siguro din gusto niyang si Krispin ang unang magsabi sa kanya… kung mahal nga siya nito. Bumaba ang kalooban ni Karen. Kung maghihintay siya, baka mamamatay muna siya bago niya marining ang gusto niyang marining. _Nakakainis talaga ang mga lalake! Ang torpe- torpe! Katulad ng isang ito! Harrumph!_

Lumiyab nanaman ang kanyang galit. Bunuksan niya ang kanyang bibig at sisigawan na sana niya si Krispin – kahit walang kwenta ang kanyang pagsigaw – nang biglang lumingon ang lalake at nakita si Karen. Bigla siyang ngumiti. Isang nakapanlalambot- tuhod na ngiti. "Kamusta, binibining Karen?"

__

Hay nako… nakakainis talaga siya! Hindi tuloy akong pwedeng magalit sa kanya… hay. Nginitian nalang niya si Krispin. Nawala na ang kanyang galit. Hindi talaga niya maintindihan ang kanyang mga nararamdaman kapag nandiyan si Krispin. Ang gulo- gulo tuloy ng kanyang isipan. 

"Binibining Karen?" 

"Ah! Eh… mabuti naman ako, salamat." Namula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Dapat niyang ayusin ang kanyang pag-iisip. "Ah Krispin… maaari mo ba akong samahan sa bayan? Bibili nalang ako ng pagkain natin para mamaya," ang pahiyang tugon niya sa lalake.

"Walang problema! Tatapusin ko nalang itong labahan." Nginitian nanaman niya si Karen. Napansin niyang may pagkakaiba sa dalaga… parang nababahala. Papasiglahin nalang niya siya mamaya kapag pumunta sila sa bayan. 

"Ah, salamat Krispin! Sige, magbibihis muna ako." 

"Hihintayin ko nalang kayo sa labas mamaya, binibining Karen."

Dali- daling bumalik si Karen sa bahay para magbihis. Mabilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso dahil sa hindi- maintidihang ligaya. Pinili niya ang kanyang bughaw at berdeng kimono. Ang araw niya na nagsimula sa galit ay bigla naging maliwanag din. 

* * *

Naglalakad sila sa bayan. Pinaglalaruan ng hanging amihan ang mga dahon sa puno. Hindi masyadong mainit ang sikat ng araw at maririnig ang mga masasayang sipol ng mga ibon. Maganda and panahon para sa paglalakad, o simpleng paglabas ng tahanan. Kontento na sa buhay si Karen, lalo nang nandito sa tabi niya si Krispin. Maaari niyang sandaling limutin ang mga problema niya sa buhay. 

"Masaya akong gumaan ang iyong loob, binibining Karen," simula ni Krispin.

"Maganda ang panahon. Pakiramdam ko'y parang walang problema sa buhay ko ngayon." Pangiting sabi ni Karen. Tapos bigla siyang napaisip sa sinabi ni Krispin. "Ah, paano mo namang nasabing gumaan ang loob ko?"

"Dahil kanina nang inimbita mo akong pumunta ng bayan, parang malungkot ang iyong damdamin. Ngayon, lumigaya ka na." 

"Malungkot?" naalala niya na iniisip pala niya ang lalakeng katabi niya kanina. Madaling pumula ang kanyang mukha. "Ah… wala iyon. Inasar nanaman kasi ako ni Piyo. Nagalit nanaman ako sa kanya." _Buti nalang…_

"Ah." Tumango sa pagtanggap ng dahilan ang ulo ni Krispin. 

Dumating na sila sa Akabeko, ang bahay- kainan ni Tina. Dito matatagpuan ang pinakamasarap na pagkain sa buong bayan. Masarap na nga, mura pa. Nagpaalam muna si Karen kay Krispin at pumasok sa loob upang bumili ng pagkain. 

Naglalaka- lakad lamang si Krispin sa kalye nang may nakita siyang isang pulutong sa may kagitnaan ng bayan. Nagtatakang nakihalubilo siya sa mga tao doon. May narinig siyang nagsasalitang lalakeng may awtoridad ang boses.

"Hindi niyo ba nakikita ang korupsiyon ng gobyerno? Mahirap lumakbay ngayon patungo sa malalayong lugar dahil maraming tulisan sa mga gubat at kabundukan. Hindi ligtas ang panahon ngayon! Marami din sa ating namamatay dahil sa kanilang pang-aabuso! Wala silang ginagawang tama para sa atin!" 

Nagbulong- bulungan ang mga tao.

Kumunot ang noo ni Krispin. Kapag nagtuloy ito, siguradong magkakagulo. Darating na ang pulisya at makukulong itong lalake… mukha pa naman siyang matalino. 

"Nakikita siya dito halos linggu- linggo. Ilang beses na siyang nakulong pero hindi pa rin siya sumusuko." Ang sabi ng isang mababang boses sa tabi niya. 

Tiningnan ni Krispin ang pinagmulan ng boses. "Simon! Kamusta na, kaibigan?" ang masayang bati niya sa dating kalaban na naging matalik na kaibigan. 

Ngumisi ang matangkad na manlalaban. "Eto, buhay pa rin." Biglang kumulo ang kanyang tiyan. "At nagugutom." 

"Haha! Kumain ka muna sa amin mamaya," ang imbita ni Krispin.

Katawa- tawang natakot ang malaking lalake. "Si Karen ba ang magluluto?!" 

"Hindi, bumili siya ng pagkain sa Akabeko."

"Ah… kung ganon, sige! Masarap kumain ng libre!" Ngumisi nanaman si Simon. 

"ABA!!! NARINIG KO 'YON, BUHOK NG TANDANG!!!" parang lumitaw mula sa kung saan nalang si Karen, lumiliyab ang mata at may lumalabas na usok mula sa butas ng kanyang ilong. Patay na si Simon. 

"Oi, mahinahon ka, rakun !" itinaas ni Simon ang kanyang kamay sa harap niya para hindi naman siya masyadong masugatan. Hay… dahil sa kanyang malaking bunganga, hindi na siya makakakain. Buhay naman talaga, oh! 

Biglang dumating ang pulisya. Tumabi ang madla habang pinanood nila ang pag- aaresto sa lalakeng nagsalita. Natigil rin ang pag- aaway nila Simon at Karen bago pa man magkasugat ang nauna. Tahimik na nagpasalamat sa diyos si Simon at nangakong hindi muna siyang magsusugal bukas, tapos binigay niya ng kanyang buong atensiyon ang mga pangyayari.

Mahinahong nagpaaresto ang lalake, para bang sanay na siya dito. Ngunit nagbitiw pa siya ng huling salita para lahat ng naroroon. "Huwag na kayong magpapaalipin pa! May mga karapatan kayo! Ipaglaban ninyo ito!" Sinuntok siya ng isang pulis sa tiyan at bigla siyang nanahimik. Dinala siya sa prisinto. 

Narining ni Krispin ang mga bulungan.

"Oo nga… tayo ang nagbababayad ng buwis, wala namang nangyayari!"

"Nabugbog nga ng pulis yung anak kong lalake nung isang araw… sobra na ang pag-aabuso nila."

"Yung pinsan ko, sumali na sa tulisan sa bundok! Lalabanan daw niya ang gobyerno!"

__

Masama ito. Kahit na sang- ayon ako sa kanila, baka magkapatayan pa ang mga tao. Nag- iisip ng malalim si Krispin. Musmos pa lamang ang gobyerno at marami pa ang lumalaban dito. Magulo pa ang bansa. Lahat naman ay ginagawa nila para magkaroon ng kapayapaan… ngunit minsan ay mali ang kanilang paraan. 

"Krispin? Krispin? KRISPIN!!!" 

*POK* 

"Oro…!" _Bakit kaya sumasayaw ang mundo? _

"Makinig ka kase!" Inis na sumigaw si Karen. "Halika na… umiwi na tayo! Baka lumamig ang pagkain!" Hinila niya ang buhok ni Krispin. 

"Oro… binibining Karen!"

"Hoy, Simon, bakit ka sumusunod?"

"Abe eh, inimbita ako niyang hinihila mo!"

"Oro..!"

Hinila nanaman ni Karen ang buhok ni Krispin.

"Hay nako! Ayan ka nanaman! Kakain tapos uuwi! Ang tamad- tamad mo talaga, buhok ng tandang!"

Ngumisi nalang si Simon. "Eh… kaibigan mo naman ako eh! Ayos lang yan… at tsaka bumili ka naman ng pagkain mula kay Tina kay siguradong masarap yan!"

"AT ANONG IBIG MONG SABIHIN?"

"Hehe… wala… hehe…"

*POK*

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! Nakakatuwa naman kayong panoorin," sabi ng isang malditang boses.

"Hay nako, Maria! Kunin mo na nga itong tandang na ito at saksakan mo ng karayom sa pwet!"

"Hoy! Ibang usapan na yan, bruha! Pwet ko 'to!"

"OHOHOHO! Mamaya nalang. Marami pa akong gagawin. Ayokong mag- aksaya ng panahon diyan sa tandang iyan."

"HOY!"

Biglang nakita ni Maria ang napakamamahal niyang Krispin, hilung- hilo. "Ay nako! Ang aking Krispin! Anong nangyari sa iyo? Binugbog ka ba nanaman ng tibong ito?" Niyakap niya ang manlalakbay hanggang sa hindi na ito makahinga.

"Huwag mong hawakan si Krispin!"

"At bakit?"

"Kase… kase…"

"OHOHOHO! Wala ka nanamang masabi, rakun!" Lalo pang hinigpitan ni Maria ang kanyang yakap kay Krispin. Naging kulay ubas ang mukha ng kaawa- awang lalake. 

"ARGH! Nakakainis ka talaga! Ang tanga- tanga mo, Krispin! Uuwi na ako!" doon din, umalis ng padabog ang dalaga.

"Oi, sora! Hindi na makahinga si Krispin!"

"Ay nako… mahal ko! Pumunta ka muna sa loob at gagamutin kita! Ohohoho!"

"Oro… *ubo ubo* Hindi… ayos lang ako, binibining Maria."

"Hindi pwede sa akin 'yan! Pasok! Pasok!" At hinila ni Maria ang kaawa- awang Krispin sa loob ng pagamutan.

Naiwang nag-iisa sa kalye si Simon. _Kaawang- awang Krispin. Kung makaalis siya sa malupit na kamay ng sora, hindi pa rin siyang makakaligtas sa bruha. _Napaisip ng kaunti si Simon. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, nakapagpasiya na siya. Magsusugal na muna siya sa bayan. Nangako naman siya sa diyos na bukas pa siya hindi magsusugal… kaya lulubus-lubusin na niya ngayong gabi. Iiwasan muna niya ang tahanan ng Kamiya, baka mapasama pa siya sa hindi niya away. 

Siya'y tumalikod at naglakad papunta sa bayan. 

* * *

****

P/A: Hehehe… okay ba? Wala lang… nakakatuwang gawin. ^_^ Oo nga pala… eto listahan ng mga salitang baka hindi niyong masyadong alam:

Tandang – _rooster_

Sora – _female fox_

Rakun – _raccoon_ (nyahahaha… hindi ko makita ang tagalog nito. Kung alam niyo, pakisabi nalang :D)

Pulutong – _crowd_

Ngisi - _grin_

Sa inyong palagay, itutuloy ko ba ito o hindi? Magbasa at mag-iwan ng pasabi! _(READ AND REVIEW!) _Maraming salamat! ^_^ *ngisi ngisi* 


End file.
